Tainted: The Unexpected-- A Tainted Spinoff-Parody
by CoolCuttz
Summary: The taint of the Yogscast has grown stronger, and the tainted members have traveled to another world! CoolCuttz, a 15-year-old girl with the powers of the Ender Dragons, is abducted from her home, and she finds herself in a new, infected world, fighting along side the survivors of the taint to help defeat its evil. A spinoff of Kelpurple90's "Tainted" Series. PLZ READ THAT FIRST!
1. Chapter 1 -CoolCuttz-

**Hi, guys, CoolCuttz here! MAN, it feels good to release fics again! =D How have you guys been doing? I hope everyone's having an awesome morning/day/night!**

**I've been up to a LOT lately! Kick back 'n' relax, cuz this is ****_long_****!**

**To my DoMO/MLP fans****, I'm sorry to say that I've pretty much lost all, if not 99.9999999%, of motivation on my DoMO Series. I just don't feel as excited as before, when the show was going on, to do that story. So I wanna try and wait until 2015, when Season 5 premieres. By then, I'll probably be able to regain my MLP love for the show, and, hopefully, some inspiration. Otherwise, I'm afraid that's gonna be on hold for a while. =S**

**Along with that, I had the first 6 or 7 chapters, aka almost 3-4 hrs of my free time, of the MLP-Human crossover written out and stored on my computer. But, my parents decided, "Hey! Let's give [CoolCuttz] a new account with better stuff and delete her old one without telling her as a surprise!"**

**You can kinda guess how I reacted. [Insert WHAT_THE_F(riq)-_BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM .gif here]**

**And then it was deleted because of a startup disk overload. GG, life. G, frikin, G. XD**

**Anyways, I've been back on here from what seems like a few months to look around, and I found this story called "Tainted" by Kelpurple90. It's a Yogscast fanfic, including most of my favorite Yognauts and a wonderfully thought-out story line!**

**(If you haven't seen my profile, I'm a HUGE Minecraft fan! Woo, 1.8!)**

**Srsly, check it out. Liek, rite naow. It's amazing. There's, like, 3 stories and 2 side-stories, and the author's working on the 3rd story!**

**It quickly become one of my FAVORITES, and I instantly got inspiration to weave my Minecraft OC into it! I'll also be putting this as a disclaimer and/or referral at the beginning of every chapter, because it's that awesome. I ****_might_**** be able to do some foreshadowing, but ****_please read most of the original story to understand this one_****. This story is starting after a little into in Chapter 13, so read up to there to get the full gist of it!**

**^u^ I'll be adding on to this and write it out as I go when I have the time. ****There's already a ****_lot_**** of it written out, which I'll separate into smaller parts for your nom-noms. C= **

**I'm planning on designing a cover image for it soon, unless you guys have an idea for one! ****I'm also thinking of doing the backstory of my character in another fic! **

**Sadly, that means there's the fairly high chance I can no longer uphold my 2-3 months deadline, which I've removed. (Stupid school)**

**But, away from the negativity! Here it is! Enjoy, my fellow Yogscast and Minecraft fans! ^-^**

* * *

:Chapter 1:

I heard those strange noises. They sounded so... _unearthly. Unhuman._

Down the long tunnel, scuttles of feet; hushed, low-toned conversations I couldn't understand; and that obviously weren't mobs... What were they?

I ended up ignoring them, my love for mining blotting out almost all my worries.

I was hitting the jackpot, anyways. It was amazing! My attention was absorbed by all of the diamonds, emeralds, redstone, ores galore! When I got excited, my amulet would be reflective and shiny. It was reflecting the torch light like it was a torch itself!

It was a special amulet, to me. My parents had given it to me when I was young, before they disappeared. It was... well, _enhanced,_ by the Ender Dragons I was raised by for years. A white, wide, "U"-shaped line was holding onto the top of the amulet, a sturdy, grey string attached to it and running around my neck. The top held a circle as large as my palm, invisible lines running down the middle and through the center, separating 4 boxes of my four favorite colors; the darkest black on the top left, a lively neon green in the top right, the bottom left taking on a cheery and beautiful shade of blue, and the bottom right held a shimmering silver. It was an irreplaceable treasure.

It helped me with my powers.

My enderdragon powers.

I swung my diamond pickaxe and lodged it in the stone in front of me, wiping my sweat with my long-sleeved shirt. It was a grassy, nature-hued green, sooted by all kinds of ore dusts, and singed in one place by a close call with lava. One of my parents had it before... I never remembered which one, but held so many memories...

That uneven feeling struck me again... What was it...?

I reached into one of the 4 pockets in my navy leather jeans, rubbing a stitch out of habit. I pulled out a carefully crafted circle of glass in my pocket, unmeltable ice on the back to serve as a mirror. I smiled.

My silver-grey eyes looked as bright and cheery, as usual. I had blonde hair with a solid cyan streak in it, running from near my left eye to the ends. I had bangs that perked up a bit, and all of my hair pulled back out of my face with a flexible piece of leather to make a trail of hair reach down to my shoulders. My face was the normal, healthy tanned, 14-year-old face I always had.

I didn't see anything wrong. I didn't look pale, I wasn't tugging at my bangs, my amulet wasn't showing any sign of anxiety.

So why was I... nervous? I felt unsettled, like there was a strange... _presence_ in the large cave.

Then the noises grew got louder, closer. I saw movement out of the corner of the mirror. I calmly put it away, as to not show that I saw whatever was behind me. I swerved around and brought an arm over my body for my diamond sword in its leather holster around my hips. My eyes widened at the sight, my fingers losing a bit of hold on the sturdy grip.

There stood 3 figures, not looking normal or recognizable in the _slightest_. They held a slight triangle formation, looking like an attack squad.

The one towards the front of the trio was a tall, lean, green-fleshed man, but he didn't look like a zombie. He had a suit on, the suit and his skin stained by strange, tentacle-shaped blotches of purple in some places. What scared me the most was his eyes. _He didn't have any_. There were just purple indents in his face. He was _eyeless._ Even though he couldn't look at me, I felt like those dips of skin were staring down into my _soul..._

The second figure was a brown, furred... creature. He was a shorter... _thing_ with tusks as long as my hand coming out of his mouth, dripping with spittle. I had read somewhere that this kind of creature was a _walrus_, but _this _one in particular didn't look like those ones. His eyes were completely black, and he looked _deranged..._He had a white lab coat on, with a teal-and-sea-foam-green striped shirt underneath. Purple stuff covered him, too, covering half of his neckless head.

The final person was _almost_ a normal looking player (finally!). He had brown hair, a gold-and-purple amulet hanging around his neck. The fuchsia in the middle _swarmed_ with this purple... stuff. He had black sunglasses, tinted enough so I couldn't see through them to his eyes. He looked like he was on an adventure and minding his own business before falling in a puddle of purple.

"Well, well, well..." The green figure murmured, his voice dripling with sarcasm and evil. "Looks like we've found another eņ͗ͦ̽̊ͯd͌͌ͩ̀͘ȩͨrͬ ̵̌ͯ̂̊̂͆d̀̈́rͬ̈́̓͂̔̉a̓̓̔̌ͭ̊g̵ͥon _freak."_ He wore a dark frown of disgust.

I flinched. That _stung..._ and how did he even know about that? I had never seen these... things at _all_, let alone _anywhere._ And did he just say... _another?_ There were more _like me?_ I shoved that thought to the back of my mind. I regained my grip on my sword, anger sparking in my heart at his insult.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I said, gritting my teeth in anger and making myself seem tough. The three things looked taken back for a split second, probably to my attitude and strength, then erupted into evil, psychotic laughing.

"Oh, **Mother** is _g̼̱̜̖̪l̞̝̩̞̺̰a̖̺̗d̜͇_ be taking you to our side, _CoolCuttz_," the walrus giggled creepily, a mad mental smile on his face. I trembled a bit. H-how did... they know my _name?_ I shook my head a bit, fighting the panic rising in my chest.

"W-what are you talking about?" I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering and still maintain a tough look on my face. "_Who, are you?" _Then I saw the same, purple stuff seep from the darkness behind them into the torch light. It crept quickly along the walls, the ceiling, the floor. It slid under their feet, and the green... man?... held an outstretched hand to his side, the purple crawling down his arm and molding itself into a hovering ball above his palm. The normal-looking player extended his arm outwards, as a sword made of purple grew in his clenched hand, and the walrus's eyes became blacker, the violet particles faintly shimmering as he grew hungry and even _more_ creepy, if that was possible.

"I am Alsmiffy," said the green man, his pride in the form of a smirk. "A wizard and an alchemist. That is Trottimus, a walrus skilled in the ways of technology." He gestured to the walrus at his right. "And this is Sky, a player that has his agility and swordsmanship outweigh any other skill he has." He nodded his head towards the figure that looked most like a normal player.

"We've all become connected through the _t̷̮̩a̳̗̻͖̠i̞͕͇̮͚̘͜n̲͍̹t̵̬͚̠,_ and through **Mother**." He looked down, shadows cast from torches nearby covering his face. "But I don't know why you'd want to know our names so quickly. Considering..." he looked up at me again, the most pure form of evil worn as a maniacal smile on his face.

"..._we're making you __one__of__us__."_

He swiftly raised the hand with the floating ball of taint, a giant wave of purple erupting from the floor in front of them, towering above us all, and falling towards _me_. I sprinted the opposite direction in panic, diving out from under it and _barely_ making it out as it crashed into the ground. I rolled onto my side, regaining balance on my feet on a father side of the cave, and got my sword out.

That. Was. _It._

I began to run towards the taint and the 3 _freaks_, anger throbbing in every part of my being.

I would rather _die_ than become one of _them._

I began mentally reciting a poem in ancient EnDragonian as I sprinted towards them. My amulet began softly glowing as snakes of color covered the blue and green. A purple tentacle slithered over the blue, and a pink one over the green. My cyan streak began to change, as if someone was running a purple paintbrush over it in one long stroke. As I drew nearer to the taint, small, pink bolts sprung from it, embedding their places in my hair. The tips of my ears grew, growing up tall until they were pointed ears laying flat against my head, sharpening my hearing.

I felt my eyes heat up a little; they faded into a bright, glowing pink as I was getting closer... closer... and on the edge of the moat of purple, I jumped. A large pair of black and grey dragon wings and a long tail burst from my back, and with one hard flap, I shot towards them.

I flapped my wings hard, roaring _loudly_ as I was gaining momentum towards the trio, who were shocked and completely surprised. But they quickly shrouded their fear in demonic happiness.

The player named Sky started running towards me, his sword at the ready, and mine clutched tightly in my hand. As we drew nearer, he leapt up high into the air, almost at my height, and brought his weapon around him _hard._ I swung mine at him from the side, and the two blades met with a nearly deafening _**CLANG! **_that echoed off the walls.

I was knocked back only a little, but thanks to my velocity, Sky went soaring across the room, colliding into the wall behind them. He was only stunned for a mere few seconds, before sliding off and landing gracefully on the floor.

I beat my wings, streaking towards him again, only to be met with the mad face of Trottimus. I ducked my head down just in time to plant it right on Trottimus's front as I was flying. The impact made me drop my sword, sending him off his feet, and us both skidding across the floor.

Footsteps were coming straight for me from behind. With me and the walrus still hurtling through the air and towards some direction, I planted my feet on the floor at the last second, shooting myself straight up as Trottimus plowed into the wall. He looked where I heard the footsteps coming from and gasped, cringing and shielding his face with his arms as hissing blobs of taint landed all around him and disintegrated the stone they landed on.

Alsmiffy looked up where I was hovering near the ceiling, curling his hands around newly-conjured taint balls before looking to Trottimus, who was wheezing out to him.

"Start the portal! Start the bloody portal!" He tried to call across to him, but he was too winded. The alchemist probably _somehow_ heard him from halfway across the cave, because he nodded, dropping the taint to his sides as he started running towards the darkest part of the large cave.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I cried. I dove to the ground, landing and grabbing my sword off the one large area of untainted stone before leaping off into the air. I once again charged towards him with another roar. I was slowly catching up to him and I almost to him, I was so close... only for him to raise his hand up again and have another tidal wave of taint shoot up behind him. I yelped out in surprise, holding my wings out flat to stop my momentum. I skidded to a halt in the air just mere _inches_ away from the purple wall, and quickly dashed the other way.

This wave in particular seemed to chase me as I tried to fly away from it as fast as I could. I looked back behind me, my eyes widening in fear as I saw it grow higher and higher, closer and closer.

Big mistake.

Sky shot out through the wave of purple, bringing a solid fist down on my back in between my wings. I cried out in pain, struggling to keep my distance from the taint and to keep gliding down as the wave broke apart and collapsed from Sky's sudden interruption before. He was on my back, trying to pry my wings into different directions.

We both landed clumsily on the floor, rolling over and over before stopping with him over me, face to face, wrestling each other and trying hard to pin each other to the ground. He placed his hands on my arms, restricting my movement as I tried to wrestle my way out of his grasp. I kicked, trying to knock his legs out from under him to get an advantage, but he soon held my feet down with his own, both of us breathing hard as we pitted muscle against muscle. He brought up a quick fist to deliver a blow to my jaw, stunning me for only a quick second.

My head was thrown to the side from the punch. I saw the taint _right there_... almost 20 blocks away, rushing towards us with immense speed. I had to hurry. I quickly turned my head back to Sky, roaring _monstrously_ loud to make him flinch and buy myself a sliver of time to act.

I brought my tail out from under me, swatting his legs off of mine and shifting my weight to roll over. Soon, _he_ was on the ground, on his stomach, with _me_ on top of him, bringing his hands behind his back. I shoved them going up towards his neck, hearing him howl in agony.

That's _what I want to hear._ I thought to myself._ So they _do_ feel pain._

I flapped my wings to get into the air, holding him by his arms, which were still locked behind him as he tried with all his strength to get out of my hold. I began to spin around, getting faster and faster, picking up more speed.

"Hope you have a nice flight!" I exclaimed, as I stopped spinning and tossed him across the room with the momentum, sending him soaring over the ocean of taint. He was driven in and _through_ the wall, shards of stone flying everywhere. He stopped a couple blocks in, hanging out of a messy hole. He would be knocked out for what I guessed would be about 10 or 20 minutes.

I landed on the quickly shrinking, uninfected part of the floor, dusting my hands with a satisfying feeling of success, before I heard an ear-splitting wail behind me. I turned around just as Trottimus was charging towards me with his hands outstretched in front of him. He ran into me, knocking me off my feet, the last clean spot, and-

Time suddenly seemed to slow down.

I looked down, seeing the purple taint that would swallow me and poison me into becoming a mutated monster.

_This is it. Time to be strong... At least you went with a fight._

I seethed through my clenched teeth, turning my head to look up toward the ceiling and into the demonic eyes of Trottimus for the last time, before I pounded onto the ground, and onto the left of my face.

Then everything sped up back to normal.

Pain seared through my body. I tasted blood in my mouth. A wet feeling went streaming down the left side of my face, and a small, warm puddle of blood formed around my cheek on the tainted floor. I groaned, seeing the deranged walrus above me holding my shoulders down, his demented grin disappearing.

"The taint! It's not infecting you?!" he shouted in surprise.

"_What?!"_ I heard Alsmiffy roar in shock. I was secretly surprised as well, but I didn't want them to know _that._

"You bet your butt,_ you piece of dead meat!"_ I screamed in _rage_ as a newfound strength began speeding its way through my muscles. I rolled onto my upper back, throwing him off me with my legs, keeping the momentum to roll forwards onto my feet. I heard a loud pop and a sharp gasp a ways ahead of me as he flew into another wall.

A bit of blood ran into my eye, and one of my bangs was crusted from dried red. My shirt started to feel wet. I gave a quick glance, seeing the shoulder stained in my purple-red blood. Small, black dots began outlining my vision, but I fought it off, picking up my sword once more and sliding it into its sheath.

I lied to Trottimus about the taint. It wasn't infecting me, but it was making me feel weaker. I didn't know how, but I _had_ to fight it.

I felt a small breeze, which quickly picked up into a hard, forceful whirlwind speeding around the room. I turned to Alsmiffy, who was on a far, darkened side of the cave. Glowing purple taint began eating at the floor, lining a dark, probably bottomless abyss, which rapidly began sucking in air. One of his hands were glowing violet with a tainted aura, and he snickered darkly, turning around to face Sky and Trottimus with a purple, sinister glow showing half his face.

A quick, bright flash of violet surrounded them, their wounds disappearing. They got up, looking as if they had the strength to fight forever, and I felt my heart plummet into my stomach. I turned towards Alsmiffy, trying to get a plan in my mind as to how to stop him from finishing this portal. I never had the time...

I felt Sky and Trottimus come up behind me, shoving me towards the gapping hole in the floor. Sky nailed me on the back of my neck with the blunt end of his tainted sword, sending me into a daze as the psychotic walrus pushed me towards Alsmiffy, and the portal... I tried to get up into the air again, desperately wheezing for air and trying to find the strength to beat my wings hard enough. I saw Alsmiffy raise his other hand, and clench it into a hard fist.

My wings froze in the air, as if they were being held taunt by an invisible grasp. I gasped, falling onto the floor with my arms held out in front of me, landing awkwardly on one of them. It went numb for a moment, stunning me as I lay on the floor. I kind of recovered, trying to get up, only to have Trottimus slap me on the back of my head, sending me back onto my hands and knees.

Trying one more time to get up, I heard a slice through the air, and soon the cold, sharpness of a blade met my side.

I looked down, seeing Sky's blade expertly lodged into my right side, sliced through my clothes and cut a gash as large as my hand. I fell once more, on my elbows and knees, breathing hard and holding my side to stop my purple dragon blood that started seeping through. I began to quiver from my fatigue, my breathing deep and trembling.

_My heart..._

It began slowing down, like the last couple of times I worked my Ender dragon powers too hard.

_No... not _now..._ Why now..._

I couldn't grab it. There would be no point, nobody to signal that I needed help... and I couldn't show them _that_. That would just make me seem weaker, like they had already won without me going down with taint in my veins.

I could only see the shoes of the alchemist, who began chuckling, Sky and Trottimus joining in the background. He casually walked behind me, making me turn with him. My back was soon towards the portal. I was able to get up onto one knee, struggling to keep myself awake with the black clouding my vision.

"Don't you see? It's all over!" Alsmiffy sneered. "All that effort to drive us off, for _nothing!_ You're _lucky_ the taint can't infect you_._ You will be quite the asset once we... well_, persuade _you_... _But if you surrender now and come with us, **you'll suffer through a ****_lot less_**** pain and torture than we intend on doing**."

"Nnnngg.." I moaned, forcing myself to stand up and look the leader of the crazed threesome, my eyes coming up to his chin.

"N.._no_... N-_never_," I barely managed to squeeze the words out.

Alsmiffy's face looked like he was... _okay_ with it. I tried to convince myself that he was just tired, just ignoring me, but I knew deep down why.

"Well, then... I guess we'll see you in a little while.._. suffering in the dungeons."_

He brought up his hand, in a angry, solid fist, and delivered a hard blow to my face. I fell back, falling into the portal head first, my wings and tail flailing around me as I felt the cold nothingness surround me.

And the last bit of world left my gaze, there was nothing but black forever.

* * *

... I never felt like I was passing out...

I was... floating_..._ falling... between the two universes of consciousness and sleep...

It was like... I was having trouble deciding whether to stay awake or drift off into unconsciousness...

But I found the place in between:

Nestled into a small corner off my mind while still feeling the coolness of the ai rippling around me.

Not telling if minutes or hours were passing by...

And I stayed that way.

As if I would forever.

* * *

**0.0 Wow. ...0u0 I'm honestly extremely happy on how this turned out! This is awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I like it! Please rate and review it, and tell me what you think! I'm super excited and super PUMPED for this! And ****_please _****check out the original series! It's amazing, and worth every favorite it has!**

**I love y'all, and c'yall on the next page!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Pt 1) -Ridge-

**DISCLAIMER: This story is NOT apart of the Tainted Series by Kelpurple90. This is a parody of her series. If you want to better understand what is occurring during this parody, please read her story first!**** You could possibly understand what's going on without, but her series is awesome, and you should check it out!**

**Hey, guys! CoolCuttz back with the second chapter of "Tainted: The Unexpected"! So, not much has happened in between Ch. 1 and now, other than moving (actually not a big deal! XD), so I'll head straight into the story!**

**I actually saw that Smiff was 'smiling' and using mouth expressions when I wrote it out, but... well, he obviously has no mouth. (LOL) It's mostly the characters ****_interpret_**** it like that, and I forgot to write that in. Sorry for the typo! CX**

**This chapter is introducing a new POV! It's gonna be split into two parts, for separate POVs, so it'll add info that a single POV can't give. So, yeah! **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

:Chapter 2:

**-Ridgedog's POV-**

I watched Sjin work in his farm out in the garden through the giant window that served as a wall in the main room. I smiled a relieved grin. Sjin seemed to be calming down after the outburst he had gone through earlier. Who knew farming would be something _calming? _Well, then again, he _was_ a farmer, so it made sense...

I reflected back on what had happened a couple of hours ago. Sjin had killed Nano, and thought that he was dead, believing a tainted murderer was rising up from underneath. After quite a bit of fighting and Sjin blaming himself so much, I was able to convince him that he _wasn't_ the killer he thought he had become. He looked so... _guilty _about how he could tell Lalna. I offered to tell Lalna for him.

He was _very_ upset. I could never blame him. He seemed to like Nano. Almost _love_. But he understood. Nano had shown those signs, too, he said, before he fled to go save Sjin.

_Well, these are,_ indeed_, not normal circumstances,_ I thought. These were odd times, the taint infecting us all in someway, physically or not.

I reached my hand out to my side, a book appearing in my perfectly positioned fingers. It was a read I had been interested in, especially as of late. I sat down on my chair, opening the faded cover as Lalna came in.

"Hey, Ridge," He began, then noticed me holding the book. "Oh! Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Not anything important," I replied with a smile, unsummoning the book since I didn't need it for now. I stood up, facing Lalna. "What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking that we can get back to working on the cure. Since they came back-" he shivered a bit at recalling the words "-from the Jaffa Factory, I think that those supplies they brought back will help us."

"Good idea," I said with a nod. "Let's get-"

A large clap of thunder boomed from outside. We both jumped. I hovered over to the window, Lalna running up behind me.

The sky was slowly turning grey, the wind picking up as the clouds began moving quickly. _Too_ quickly. I cast my gaze around us.

Sjin heard it, too. He was frantically putting away the tools and harvest of the farm in a nearby chest before turning and sprinting towards the mansion.

I turned to the direction of Lalna's old castle, where I had sent Lomadia and Nilesy to gather more supplies. I signed in relief as I saw the twosome flying back. I knew they were thinking that this wasn't good traveling weather. It was a good thing I gave them those rings, too. They would've been caught in a bad part of the storm by now if they didn't have then.

I flew towards the doors and yanked them open, calling into the howling wind and urging everyone to get inside inside.

Soon, all of us stood in the room, watching the swiftly-greying sky through the window. The cloud began swirling together into a spot in the sky, a whirl of grey forming about 20 chunks or so from the mansion.

"_What in the world is going on_?" Lomadia half-asked, half-wondering aloud. "It was perfectly fine just 20 minutes ago."

Lalna shrugged. Sjin scratched his head, trying to think of a reason himself.

"I don't know," Nilesy said, folding his arms in slight concern. "Storms gather fast around here, but not _that-"_

He was cut short from another large bang of thunder sounding through the air, shaking the ground for a few seconds. Lalna, Sjin, and Lomadia instinctively ducked down onto the carpet, a large bolt of lightning streaking across the sky.

"...fast," a pale-faced Nilesy finished, releasing his panicked hold on the sofa next to him as everyone else, shaken up, stood up again. "_Especially_ not like this."

"Ridge, do you know what's going on?" Sjin asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose in pondering.

I shook my head, giving a concerned "No" from where I was floating cross-legged near the group, deep in thought.

I had _never_ seen anything like this in my _entire _infinite life. I was about to fly down to the library to see if there was anything on this, until Sjin's gaze darted to the window.

"Look!" He exclaimed, pointing outside. We all saw an almost unnoticeable purple dot grow with a loud, waving rip in the sky. It opened up where the clouds were meeting as air began blowing out uncontrollably, ripping the leaves off the trees of a nearby jungle. Within a matter of _seconds,_ a gapping hole covered a part of the sky, shimmering purple outlining the edges as it kept tearing away at the landscape.

I gritted my teeth, slapping myself in the temple as I had a realization of what I should've already known.

_"Taint," _I growled, my eyes squeezed shut while my hand covered some of my face. Everyone looked at me with surprise in their eyes.

"I don't know how, or _why,_ but I believe Smiff has made a way for... _them..._ to get around quickly. _Taint portals_. It makes sense, considering that the taint came to the overworld through _nether portals_. It probably adapted that same mode of transportation while remembering codes from infecting animals and people. It then told someone about it, specifically _one with a large knowledge and basic skill in wizardry and alchemy,_ and used said wizardry to open and maintain those portals. It's hard to guess where _this one_ is coming from, though."

I turned to glance out the window, watching the portal.

"We'll probably have to-"

I was cut off from a beeping suddenly sounding in the room. Everyone turned to Lalna, the sound emanating from him. Lalna's hand darted into one of the inside pockets of his coat and pulled something out. It had the look and size of an iron ingot on the outside, but what looked like to be a miniature dish came out of the top, and an unorganized tangle of wires was on its side. Lalna's eyes grew bigger, like how they do when he was discovering something or completely blown away.

"Uh, Lalna?" Lomadia asked, wearing an expression of annoyed worry. "What is _that?"_

"It's a Player-DNA Radar. It senses the DNA of players or creatures similar to them," Lalna hastily replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, his mind clear off of the subject as he stared at it. I flew behind him, looking at the machine over his shoulder. Buttons and small wires were littering the front surface below a black screen, pulsing green waves running across it.

"It's... _It's picking something up! In there!"_ he said, pointing towards the portal with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"_What!?"_ We all exclaimed. Sjin, Lomadia, and Nilesy huddled around Lalna, trying to get a view of the screen. I hovered overhead, looking at the device from a bird's eye view. I saw it, too. 4 green, _very_ faintly pulsing dots against the black, huddled close together near the top of the screen.

"Hold on..." Lalna murmured under his breath before gasping. "...! Wait a second!" He pulled out an oddly-shaped piece of metal out of another inside pocket. It held a thin rod of metal at the top, curled like a pig's tail, while a small, pincer-shaped pair of tweezers was situated just above the handle.

He unscrewed a few bolts on the side of the radar, and began pushing buttons and moving wires at a ridiculously fast pace. After almost a minute of frantic work, he pounded one giant green button in the middle. A white box on the top right of the screen read, "Accepting modification", and the dots on the monitor changed color.

"I changed a sensor type on the Radar," Lalna explained, pointing to the dots as he spoke. "The red dots show if there is taint somewhere in the DNA code, while green means they're untainted, or the radar doesn't sense it."

3 of them were a bright red, while one of them remained the same glowing green. He pushed another button after everyone got a good glance at the monitor. This time, all of the dots were changed back to green, white lines branching from each one over to a spot on the edges of the display.

"This setting is a DNA reader," Lalna spoke up again. "It tells what type of DNA it is, or what the code normally is. Most of us had given me a blood sample to put in it. That way, if any of us got in a bind, we'd be able to know who was stuck and where they were."

Words were written out over the white lines.

From one dot that was previously red, it read "Known: Male, Walrus &amp; Player Hybrid, 'Trottimus' ".

The second red one showed "Known: Male, Unknown Species &amp; Player Hybrid, 'Alsmiffy' ".

The last red dot was written out as "Unknown; Male, Player".

We gasped.

They were still out and about. What were they, and their portal, doing _here?_

The single green one flickered in between strange, unfamiliar letters at too fast of a pace to read. Lalna groaned.

"Another malfunction. Just a second..." He turned one of the screws on the side with the metal piece, and hit one of the smaller buttons on the top. The words finally came to a stop after what seemed like a painfully long time, taking up a quarter of the screen.

"Unknown: Female, Player; Possible Ender Dragon &amp; Player Hybrid. Ender Dragon DNA found".

Another thundercrack split the air, and lightning bolted across the sky as Lalna, Sjin, Nilesy and Lomadia collectively murmured, some saying a confused "Huh?".

I was the only one who had a completely different reaction to it. I gasped, loosing focus of my flying for a split second and dropping a couple inches in the air.

They looked up at me, Lalna and Sjin giving me a concerned look. I breathed in for a second before giving an "I'm fine.", and they turned back to the screen.

But my mind was swimming through countless thoughts.

Was that... a _demidragon?_ But... They were killed off! Or died off from being sent into hiding. Even then, that was _centuries_ ago!

_No... no, that's... impossible...! Not unless..._

"But... why are the lights getting brighter...?" Lalna inquired of himself out loud, interrupting my thoughts. I turned back to the screen, my full attention on it as my mind tossed questions about the possible demidragon back and forth.

He was right. They _were_ getting brighter, but ever so slowly... Then he tapped himself on his temple as it struck him.

"They're getting more in range."

"Wait. If the portal is facing down, doesn't that mean they're... _falling?"_ Sjin asked.

Silence filled every corner of the room. Some long, deathly quiet seconds went by, some of us staring at the screen or out the window. I quickly landed in front of the group, panic slowly rising in my chest.

"That means that clean person is falling, too! We need to help it!"

"Her," Lomadia corrected. "We need to help _her_."

I didn't tell them the actual reason why.

_That demidragon... I _have_ to know where it came from._

I had only seen demidragons mentioned in books... They were extremely powerful, working with Ender Dragons to do astonishing things. The demidragons and dragons, side by side, discovered and knew about knowledge only they could know, did things only they could do. Things that no human, not even a demigod like myself, could ever do. She could help us, too, in defeating the taint.

I turned to Lalna, after giving Lomadia an annoyed look for a split second.

"Do you know where they are? Or where it- I mean, she- will land?"

After more button pressing, wire arranging, and mental calculation, Lalna looked up from the tracker.

"I've got a coordinate location, and a pretty good calculation on where she will end up and when."

"But how are we gonna help her?" Sjin had a confused look on his face. "I mean, won't she just... y'know..."

I took a deep breath.

_Hoh boy, here we go._

"This isn't exactly the _best_ plan, but I think that we don't have much time until she lands and possibly _kills herself. _So, here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

After gathering what we needed, we hustled outside towards the "landing site". It was an long, open meadow, with a forest a little ways in front of us. Lalna brought along the Radar, with random bobs and pieces for a quick machine to help with the plan. The wind was still hard, but we traveled trough it fairly well.

"So, we're making a _spinning launcher_?" Lomadia asked me on the way.

"I've seen one of these before in action," I replied, hovering along side them. "It has _tremendous _speed, so it'll be extremely helpful."

"Wait," Nilesy said, catching up to us. "Let me get this straight:

"We're building this thing, we're flinging you into the air with the speed of a flying arrow. Then, you'll be high enough, and hopefully fast enough, to safely catch that person as she falls from the sky so neither of you collide into the ground."

After a quick nod from me, the pool boy put his hands behind his head with a furrowed brow and continued, "With no _weapons_ or anything? This seems like a _death sentence_ to me..."

"I have a diamond sword, enchanted at that, on the ready if I need to use it," I pointed out. "And keep in mind about _who_ I am. That's the whole reason _I'm_ the one going up there."

"Right," Nilesy wore a grim frown as his hands dropped to his sides, probably having forgotten or just being jealous.

I helped Lalna and Sjin set up the launcher. A big, thick pole was in the middle, a rotating arm extending out the top and over to the side. Pieces of leather, woven into one thick, stretchy strip, was attached to the base of the arm and the ground next to the pole. On the end, there was a rope dangling down, a sturdy handle tied into it.

It was like those swing sets little kids used in playgrounds... except much, _much_ more powerful and a bigger chance of coming off and brutally hurting yourself. It could've been built better, more securely, and with better calculations, but time wasn't willing to work with us.

After everything was set up, I slipped my hand into the handle that dangled from the arm and turned to Lalna, who stood next to me.

"How much time do we have?"

He glanced at his clipboard he brought along, his calculations scribbled all over the sheet of paper, with the Radar fixed on a top corner. "I'd say... about 2 or 3 minutes or so. I'll be counting down to the best time to launch."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, I tightened my grip on the rope handle. I murmured a soft "Here we go", then started walking in a backwards circle, pulling the arm along with me. A rickety, clacking turning of a gear sounded from the center of the pole, and the leather began to stretch itself around the center.

The clouds kept on swirling around the tainted portal, and the wind started running its wild fingers through the tall grass around us.

About a minute later, the base of the pole was snuggly wrapped in woven leather. I started struggling, trying to pull the rope a bit more farther without taking the pole off its rooted spot in the earth.

"60 seconds until launch!" Lalna yelled out over the winds, standing on the opposite side of the circle the spinning launcher had created.

"Is it lined up well enough?" I shouted back to him. He gave me a thumbs up.

"You'll have to keep the momentum going by flying yourself! If you start to slow down, try to keep flying at the same speed!"

I lined myself up with the flattened grass that showed my steps, prepping my hovering so it would let the launcher work properly.

"And I think that she's going to be falling with her back towards the ground! Keep that in mind!" Lalna added.

I nodded, and planted my heels into the ground, trying not to get yanked off my feet from the arm's pull.

"Let's do this," I muttered.

"20 seconds!" He chimed out. Everyone backed up, outside of the dangerous circle.

I tested my grip on the rope, praying that I wouldn't go flying off. I wondered if the demidragon was fighting _them_ off. I'd have to stay on my toes if that were the case... I just hoped that I wouldn't have to _fight_ them, much less _hurt_ them...

"10 seconds!"

"Good luck, Ridge! Be careful!" Lomadia wished. Nilesy called out a "Don't die!" while Sjin bid me a joking 'last good-bye'.

I wore my signature smile. At least they'd be here if _they_ were coming through as well.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Now, now, now!"

I jumped, hovering in the air as the arm yanked me forward and began swinging me around. My hold began to loosen, my legs flailing out behind me. I groaned as I pulled myself up the rope with gravity fighting against me, reaching another secure knot above the handle.

I counted backwards from the number of times I spun the arm around, getting faster and faster. It approached quickly, within seconds, as I thought it would.

5, 4, 3, 2...

I let go on the last turn, catapulting into the air, right for the portal. Perfect.

The wind began beating me down as I flew higher, trying to force me back down to the ground.

_Come on_, I thought, squinting my eyes against the whirlwinds. _You're almost to the safe height. Just... Wait- Is that it?_

The faintest shades of green, blue, and yellow became visible against the pool of black in the portal, growing brighter with each passing second. I easily recognized the shapes: clothing and hair. I couldn't see the tan hue of a face, but two lines of green, which I guessed were her arms, were at her side. A few seconds later, flailing lines of silver faded into view next to her. They had the shapes of wings and a tail.

_That's her! She's getting closer!_ I clenched my fists as I starting picking up speed. She was heading right towards me.

She was falling with her back towards me, just like Lalna said she probably would. But... why wasn't she saying anything? Surely if someone was falling to their death they'd at least make SOME noise.

She wasn't... _dead_, was she? Lalna's sensor never said anything about them being alive or not.

I shook my head.

I'd find that soon, anyways.

Her form started becoming more visible, and bigger and bigger every second.

_Alright. You've gotten this far. Don't screw this up now!_

I flew a little more faster, lining up and keeping my speed constant.

She grew closer, and I slightly clenched my eyes, preparing for impact while praying that she wouldn't break her back or something worse.

I was almost 3 chunks away from the portal when she had suddenly gotten completely visible, the light from the outside world surrounding her. And I was right there, ready.

Time slowed.

Just as she was 8 blocks away from me, I flew towards her at the fastest I had ever gone, and she collided into me, right into my outstretched arms.

And time sped up as I was sent backwards almost 5 chunks.

I gasped in shock. And soon after my smile crept onto my face

I did it.

I _did it! _

She didn't break anything, otherwise I would've heard something. She didn't slide out of my grip, she was safely secured in my arms. It worked! I felt a surge of joy that wanted me to do loop-de-loops to celebrate.

I got a quick glance of her.

She looked like a youth, probably a young adult, and a little under the height of an adult. She had blonde hair like Lomadia's, perhaps a bit blonder, except for a strange streak. It was a royal purple, with small, pink zigzagging lines coming out of it. She was wearing a sooted and tarnished green shirt, pants made out of navy, and shoes fashioned from stained leather. Her ears were odd; they were pointed, like an elf's, and faded into black at the tips.

But she looked like she had gone through a _lot._

She has a giant bruise just below her left eye. Her shirt was cleanly torn- I presumed from a cut- on her right side, stained heavily in blood, and a small stream of dried red ran down the side of her face.

Keeping her steady, my hand flew to her throat, checking for a pulse.

2 seconds... 5 seconds... 6... 7... 8... My hand was shaking. I wasn't feeling _anything_. Was she...

..._lub_...

Was that... A pulse?

I waited again, just as long as before.

..._dub_...

I smiled, chuckling under my breath. She's alive. _She's alive_... Thank Notch! She was just unconscious.

But why was it so slow? I had never had this happen before. I was about to fly down to Lalna and the others when I heard maniacal laughter coming closer, then suddenly stopping.

I saw Trot and another person whizz by me, Trot screaming as he hurtled toward the earth.

"What?!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around, seeing Alsmiffy standing on a hovering cloud of taint.

I shuddered, looking at him. Sjin had only said that he was caught by the taint, but not how it affected him.

_Oh, Smiff... What happened? Why this? _

"How did you find us?!" He exclaimed.

"I have my ways," I smirked, my enchanted diamond sword appearing in my free hand at my side. I held on tightly to the unconscious demidragon with my arm.

"What are _you_ doing with an innocent girl like this?" I said, pointing accusingly at him with my sword.

He giggled creepily. "Oh, Ridgedog... this girl is not as innocent as she looks, being able to withstand our dear **Mother **and our taint."

Hope blossomed in my chest. So she _could_ help us. Tremendously.

I felt a tiny bit of movement in my hold. I looked out of the corner of my eye. The demidragon stirred. She felt weak and helpless in my arms, groaning as she struggled to just move her arm across her body. It was then I noticed the amulet around her neck, her sleeve having covered it up.

It looked extremely valuable, very new and shiny. But it was shining_ by itself._ It had four colors in the round circle, the purple and pink glowing faintly.

"But don't worry," he continued. "She'll be getting_ what she deserves_."

An mad frown crept onto my face, my strength mixing with protective anger.

"I will _not_ let you hurt _anyone._ Innocent. Or. Not."

Alsmiffy smiled, laughing maniacally once more.

"Be that way! I'll just _eliminate the roadblock _between_ me _and_ victory!"_

He lunged at me, a wand of taint in his hand. I got my diamond sword at the ready. I was prepared to fight.

Then I saw a pink light flash from the demidragon's amulet. A pink, swirling ball grew from it, disappearing for a brief moment before reappearing, bigger and surrounding both me and her.

"Huh?" I murmured, looking around. "What's going on?"

Alsmiffy halted short from the circle, his taint cloud splitting in two. He pointed at the glowing ball with his wand, and the taint sped towards us. My sword instantly came up in front of us in defense, but the second the taint touched the circle, it flinched back as a sizzling was heard on the outside. It burbled and squealed like an injured animal, and fled back to Smiff and his own hovering cloud.

"Wha-?!" He cried out.

I looked down at the girl. Her amulet was shining a bright white.

_She's more powerful than I anticipated. I _knew_ she'd be helpful._

I looked back at Smiff, gripping my sword with a newfound strength and grinning victoriously.

"Oh, I think I'm more than a _roadblock_ now."

I threw my sword at the mage with all the might I had. The sword passed through the barrier with a sharp zap, pink bolts of energy running their fingers along the blade as its enchanted glow grew brighter.

It thrust itself into the floating cloud of taint, and it cried out in pure agony. It scattered from under Alsmiffy's feet, and gravity took over as he plummeted to the ground.

The sword hovered in mid air, fizzling before glowing white hot and bursting into small pieces that burned themselves out.

I watched Smiff summon another cloud before he hit the ground, and soon he, along with the other 2 tainted figures, hovered away and disappeared from sight.

A giant sucking sounded above us, the portal closing as fast as it had appeared. And the pink, flowing shield surrounding us faded away.

The girl went limp, and I felt for her pulse again. It was slower than before.

I gripped her tightly in my arms and quickly started back.

* * *

**Woo for cliffhangers! XD But don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon! Just a reminder, and I'll say this a LOT, _read the original stories by Kelpurple90_! If it wasn't for those stories, this wouldn't be made, and they're MUCH a awesome-r than this! R&amp;R and lemme know if there's any typos or grammatical errors in here, cuz those happen... =-=**

**Love y'all, and see y'all on the next page!**


	3. Chapter 2 (Pt 2) -CC-

**DISCLAIMER: This story is NOT a part of the Tainted Series by Kelpurple90. This is a parody of her series. If you want to better understand what is occurring during this parody, please read her story first! You could possibly understand what's going on without, but her series is awesome, and you should check it out!**

**Hey, guys! CoolCuttz back with the third installment of T:TU! I'm super excited about this, because I've been supported by Kelpurple90! =D A _HUGE_ shoutout to her, because it's awesome to know that the _creator of the inspired series likes my own!_**

**And a cookie to everyone who's liked, followed, and favorited this story so far! ,^-^-(::)**

**I'm ready for more chapters to come out, so be prepared for more in the future! It might take a little bit more time, because I have to write out more of the main story to release. (Duh. 9ω9)**

**This is supposed to be Chapter 3, but I thought I'd mix it up a bit and go over what you saw in Ridgedog's POV, but in CoolCuttz's POV. I'll be doing it other times, too, because sometimes just one POV doesn't give enough insight as to what's going on, and other POVs give info you need. But not always... ;)**

**I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter; if I added what will be Chapter 3 in here, it would be a bit off and rush the overall story a tiny bit, as well as make it WAY longer, so I thought I'd make this short and sweet.**

**The next chapter (the actual Chapter 3) will also be in CoolCuttz's POV, BTW!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the newest installment of Tainted:The Unexpected! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

:Chapter 2 Part 2:

**-CoolCuttz's POV-**

I felt an abrupt thump from the corner of my mind. I didn't feel pain. I didn't feel that thump.

After overworking my powers, I always ended up teetering between being awake and plummeting into unconsciousness. It becomes a struggle to stay awake, but I couldn't go to sleep.

After a bit of debating with myself, I finally found the courage to "wake up" and face whatever was going on. I probably wasn't in the best state, but I could probably be worse. I crept out of my safely hidden corner and opened my senses, feeling flooding my mind and body once more.

My wings and tail were hanging lifelessly, the little weight they had being tugged by gravity. I instantly knew that I was in the air, considering that I'd be feeling my tail dragging on ground, or at least touching it, with how long it was. Pain cried out in all of the bruises and cuts that covered my body, and my head was throbbing after what had happened.

I was... okay. Or, at least, I wasn't dead.

I felt something wrapped snugly around me, and it was holding me against another form of some sort. My heart plummeted into my stomach in sudden fear.

_I'm in their dungeons, aren't I?_

But... I wasn't being forced awake. And this... it wasn't chains, or something bad. In fact... it was comforting... warm and protecting.

Voices tore through the dark of my closed eyes. One of them was _that_ _mage_. He _was_ here, most likely plotting my death as he spoke. The other was one I couldn't recognize. But it was the closest voice, probably another tainted figure... a man's voice for sure. _He_ was probably going to take me to the tainted Nether they were planning for me, wasn't he? His voice didn't sound _evil_, though, or as power hungry and mindlessly controlled as the others.

I was still weakened from my overuse. The voices ebbed in and out, rippling to and from my hearing.

"What are you doing... innocent girl..." the closer voice said. _Innocent_? Where they just joking around or something?

"Oh," Alsmiffy's voice broke through my confused thoughts. "This little... not as innocent... withstand... **Mother**..."

I strained to hear them better, moaning in pain while trying to move myself around, to have blood move through more of my system and relieve my wings' numbness.

"But," I heard Alsmiffy more clearly now. "Don't worry. She'll be getting_ what she deserves_."

_What? No! Please, no! I just want to live... please..._

"I will _not_ let you hurt _anyone," _the close voice said sternly and protectively. I felt the band of warmth around me hug me tighter. "Innocent. Or Not."

I felt my slowly beating heart lift up with realization. He was... _rescuing_ me... This thing holding me was someone's grasp... I was going to be okay...

Then Alsmiffy's sick giggling ripped through the air.

"Be that way! I'll just _eliminate the roadblock _between_ me _and_ victory!"_

My stomach dropped into a dark void like the portal, and my heart began to quicken. New energy surged from every part of my body into my chest, below the amulet. My eyes painfully flitted open to small slits, and I tried to look around.

I could barely see much. My vision was pretty fuzzed, only being able to see my amulet, a bit of myself, and a grey sky. I could barely look up to see a silhouetted figure, blurred even more. I strained my eyes enough to make out hair from the blocked-out sun behind him, slightly curled... And then I saw the light from his face.

Two golden, shining irises, instantly making his eyes stand out from his darkened shadow. A flame seemed to flicker in them while they radiated in anger, glaring at where the mage's voice was coming from. Another flash of strength flared below my amulet, and the pools of gold flickered down at me for a moment before looking back at what I guessed was Alsmiffy. A small pink and purple light reflected back in his eyes.

I narrowed my gaze back to my amulet to see it was shimmering, shining brightly once more.

_What is it doing? This has never happened before..._

My amulet began to warm, and I watched in shock as a pink ball was emanating from the brightening colors. Then, it vanished, reappearing bigger than before and surrounding me and my holder.

"Huh? What's going on?" I heard the rescuer say softly as he shifted around to look at the glowing sphere. I was just as confused as he was.

Then it dawned on me.

I had summoned an ender shield.

Elder Dragon had told me about it when I was younger. He said that it was something a dragon's body sometimes did as "last resort", which mostly never happened with normal dragons, but he predicted it was possible for me to do it; I wasn't fully dragon.

And I had done it.

I tried to tell the person above me, but I felt too weak as I tried to even open my mouth. A sound of frying sounded nearby, startling me as I felt a touch on my side. I glanced to the side, seeing nothing but air between me and the shield. The person above me seemed to gain confidence. The fire in his eyes grew brighter, and his voice sounded like he was smiling.

"Oh, I think I'm more than a _roadblock_ now."

I felt movement from the person, and something like a sixth sense pricked me in the side once more as I heard a zap.

_Is something moving through the ender shield? Elder Dragon mentioned something like that, too, I think..._

A screech sounded outside the shield, and a yelling started, only to fade away. I felt energy being sucked out my body, my eyes closing themselves instantly as I heard a small explosion.

My heart stopped, beating even slower than before. My body screamed for sleep, and I felt my muscles instantly go limp as the shield closed itself. The sucking of the portal stopped along with it.

Instinctively, my body knew what to do. All of my energy was drained, and it would require me to be lifted of weakness to keep up my dragon shape, so it began unsummoning my dragon form. My back was slowly lifted of the weight of my wings and tail. They usually evaporated into small squares that shrunk themselves out of existence, while my amulet reverted back to its old colors. My eyes cooled down from the glowing they always did, and my hearing faded into human hearing as my ears drew themselves in, back to normal.

I felt a small pressure on my neck, and the rescuer drew his grasp in with more security. _...Did he feel my pulse? _Then my stomach rose into my throat as we descended.

From there, everything was a blur. I felt wind on my face... a small thump... and panicked voices surrounded me.

"I ...why...heart...super slow...how?...is...okay?...medicine...back...mansion...go...!" I couldn't make out a single full sentence... but through them all, there was one that I heard clearly. The voice of the person who rescued me.

"Thank you..."

And I let myself fall into the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yaayyy! Chapter 2.5 is complete! =D But, it's on a cliffhanger. I love these things. =3 Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I thought I'd let you guys know that I'll be on vacation for a short week or so for Thanksgiving (Thanksgiving week). I might not be able to work on it that much while I'm there, though. I'm planning on releasing another chapter shortly after that, so stay tuned for that! Thanks for the support you've been giving this so far! ^u^ ****It's really motivating! Don't forget to R&amp;R, and tell me if there's any typos! **

**Happy (early) Thannksgiving! I hope you guys enjoy the holiday where it's socially acceptable to stuff yourself full to bursting! ;3**

**I love y'all, and see y'all on the next page~!**


	4. Chapter 3 (Pt 1) -CC-

**DISCLAIMER:****This story is _NOT_ apart of the Tainted Series by Kelpurple90.**** This is a parody of her series. If you want to better understand what is occurring during this parody, ****_please read her story first_****! You could possibly understand what's going on without, but her series is awesome, and you should check it out!**

**Hey, guys! CoolCuttz12 here, and here with the third chapter of T:TU! I'm gonna be quick: This took a bit, sorry! I'm sick.**

**=-=  
**d d **  
****_Yaaayyyy._**

**But I'm still able to write! =) Thanks to everyone who's liked and favorited this story so far. It means a LOT! oUo 3**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3! This is another 2-parter. Enjoy~! ^-^**

* * *

:Chapter 3 Part 1:

**CoolCuttz's POV**

A white light faintly glowed through my closed eyes.

_...Am I alive?_

My heart was beating a bit faster than it was earlier. I felt warmth on my skin.

_Am I in heaven? I would imagine it to be white... Unless Dragons go somewhere else when they die..._

Then I remembered what had happened. Pain seared through every inch of my body as memories flashed through my mind.

_I'm alive?... I'm_ alive!_ But... how?_

I groaned, my head hurting after recalling the punch Alsmiffy used to black me out. I instinctively started moving a hand to my head, before having its muscles cry out in pain. It felt like something heavy was holding my wrist down...What was going on?

I slowly lifted my head as my eyes opened, ignoring the sleep beckoning to me as my sight adjusted to the brightness of the room.

I was laying down on a chair of some sort, reclined a bit to lean back. My hands were tied down at the wrists, and semi-bright lights in the ceiling were shining down. I was still wearing my normal clothes. It was then I got a good look at how much the fight had taken its toll.

The cut from Sky's sword had split clean through my shirt, and a giant pool of blood covered nearly all of my right side. I turned a bit, softly moaning as I saw the large gash on my side. Small flecks dotted my shirt and pants here and there, and my hands and wrists had smudged lines of red on them, obviously attempted to be cleaned. My shoes were still black, from when I'd usually walk through messy coal and stone dust in the mine, so I didn't see any blood or such.

I looked up for the first time, taking in my surroundings. A giant glass window was to my right, a little ways away from me, that separated the room I was in from a giant laboratory that was slightly elevated above the floor. Computers, papers, and other small things were taking up residence near the right of the room, while the rest held a bed, a grey-white desk, and other things I had no idea what they were.

The room I was in was about the same size as the lab. It held the chair, which was in the center of the room, with a few black monitors on the glass wall to the left.

What surprised me was lined along the wall to the left, next to a doorway. There were 4 people sitting in chairs. All of them were slumped over somehow, sleeping soundlessly, except one. He was propped on an elbow, looking down at the floor in front of him with a dull face in deep thought. I was probably so silent I hadn't disturbed him yet.

He wore an ornate, black and gold overcoat that went down to his ankles. Silver buttons lined one side, and yellow lines matched them on the other, with gold-embroidered lines weaving in between them. He had burnt auburn hair, with some curls coming up in the front. His brown eyes were concentrated in deep thought.

I barely started moving around a bit, shifting to get in a better position, when he looked up at me in momentary bewilderment. My head shot back, meeting his gaze with alarm. A slight grin came onto his face as he stood up from the chair.

"Ah, good," he said, sounding relieved. "You're okay. We thought you weren't going to make it."

The other people in the chairs stirred by his voice. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye; someone sleepily sat up from the bed in the other room. I didn't see them at all, being camouflaged with a white coat.

I didn't know how to react. The man who just spoke sounded like the rescuer from earlier, but were these _more_ tainted people? Were they trying to fool me into a false sense of security?

Or was this _really_ the person who saved me?

They slowly approached me with cautious yet curious looks on their faces, and I felt a heavy rock drop into my stomach.

_I_ have_ to get out! _They're_ the people who are gonna torture me, aren't they?!_

I frantically began yanking at my wrist binds, hoping they'd at least get loose enough to let me slip my hands through. The man who spoke, who was at the front of the group, put a hand up, telling the group to stay still. Then he slowly began walking towards me, my movements becoming more and more panicked.

"Hold on, easy," he tried to soothe me as he snuck closer. "We don't mean to harm you."

I stopped thrashing around, and began to lean away from him, still tugging at my restraints, with a terrified expression as he came nearer. The look in his eyes, that stopped me for a second. They looked... hurt... sad...

But I snapped out of it.

_It's all fake! _A voice in my head screamed._ Stop believing it's true! The poem... it's right there on my tongue... I can just say it and get out of here scot-free!_

But if I tried, I would probably go through even more punishment than what was already planned...

Well, it was either do nothing and face my planned torture, or actually go down with a _fight_ and face worse. And I already knew which one I'd rather go through.

Without any command, I began murmuring the EnDragonian poem, a bit faster than usual in panic.

_"Merhona yu aguni, hanphla terkonii bei xeliq." _I felt my eyes heating up again, shuddering at the rush of energy sweeping down my scalp as my streak changed color and my ears grew pointed. My amulet was glowing as the colors overlapped each other once more.

The "rescuer" stopped a few meters away from me, his expression filled in shock. The group behind him started slowly huddling together.

_"Beconeh uzuki czeh. Naluma garqk sesoma kuama."_ I felt myself crumple forward in the chair and bring my legs up to my chest, trembling at the speed of the strength and energy surging through every part of my body. My side wound opened as my heart began beating faster, and my eyes widened in fear.

I couldn't stop myself.

_This is NOT what I wanted to do!_ I thought, confused. I_ wanted to just-_

_"Vixil mathlazar draco. Patuneh, fylik, bekar!" _My voice rose to a shout, and my wings and tail exploded from my back. I instantly pulled at one of my wrist restraints and tore through it as if it were paper.

"Lomadia! Don't!" I heard someone shout out, but I ignored it, focused on freeing myself and getting out of this Netherhole.

I looked away from the group, tearing the other strap apart and about to work myself free, but then I felt myself go still. My wings froze out behind me, and my ears perked up in surprise.

A pair of arms had wrapped themselves around me. I turned around, seeing one of the people hugging me tightly.

It was a woman, older than me, with a hat resembling a brown, wide-eyed chicken. Her golden-blonde hair curled out at the bottom, and she wore brown gloves, a plain blue shirt, and tan pants.

I just stared at her in complete astonishment for what seemed like ages. The person in the lab had rushed to the window, and the group behind her was dead quiet. The man in front of them just watched her, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

I didn't know what to do. But the gears in my head started turning. She... they... they _couldn't_ be tainted now, could they? If she was trying to comfort me... those tainted figures wouldn't _ever_ do that... My gaze slowly went up to the person who talked earlier. He simply stared back with a look that I couldn't identify. _Was_ he the person who had saved my life?

I flinched a bit as she suddenly began humming a song. I could've sworn that my heart stopped beating altogether.

_This... sounds like the song my_ mother_ used to sing to me... when I was little. Before they disappeared..._

I felt calmness wash over me, the kind of calmness I hadn't felt for _years_. Not since I was a child. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked down at my free hands.

_So I am safe... That guy really _is_ the person who saved me. They... they're all going to help me... I'm okay... Thank Notch, thank Indæma..._

I quietly cried into her shoulder.

I hadn't cried for such a long time. My wings folded closed on my back while my hands lay in my lap. I curled my legs beside me while my tail dropped off the other side of the chair. A weight lifted itself off my shoulders as I found the truth in this giant mess I had gotten into.

"Shh... It's okay," she said, running a hand soothingly through my hair as she softly rocked back and forth. "There, there, it's alright... We don't mean to hurt you... You're safe now."

We sat like this for a few minutes, until I felt a wetness in my sleeve, which was pressed close to my side with the person's embrace, and suddenly remembered that my side gash had reopened. I looked down, and was shocked to see _more_ of my shirt and my sleeve damp with blood, and my heart quickened up again.

I quickly brought my hand over to my side, being stealthy enough to not bother the girl, and tried to press on it to slow the bleeding, but to no avail.

My vision was blurred with tears, and I was trying hard to blink them out. All of my muscles seemed to loosen as my wings slowly dropped from their hold and went numb with my tail. My head felt stuffed with wool as my thoughts went fuzzy and my hearing wavered.

I could no longer hold in a groan of pain as I pressed harder on my side.

"...h-h-help..." I managed to mutter.

The girl heard me and sat up, gasping as she saw the pool of blood staining my side slowly growing.

"Guys?!" She called out, panicked. "She's bleeding! Hard!"

The man in the laboratory turned from the window and darted out of view behind the monitors. After a few seconds, the rescuer came closer with something in his grip. He gently grabbed my hand and set a bottle of pink, shimmering liquid in my palm.

_A health potion...? How did he get that so quickly? _I quickly shoved the thought to the back of my mind as I uncorked the bottle and drank every last drop of the warm mixture.

The familiar, rushing wave of warmth spread over my body as it focused on the slice. A faint, glowing white surrounded it for a second, and soon faded away as the bleeding stopped and half of it seemed to vanish. Feeling flowed back into my wings and tail as blood worked its way back through my system.

A door in the far left corner of the room opened as the man in the white coat briskly walked through, a small roll of thin cotton in his hand.

A calming, peaceful feeling washed over me as he approached me and gently moved my hand away from my side. I felt that my wing was in the way, blocking a light that was situated on the opposite side of the chair. I slowly moved it up out of the way, feeling it shiver a bit as I stretched it, with the long time of it having been closed for so long. As it extended to its full length, I heard the girl gasped in awe at its height.

Since I wasn't lightweight like the average ender dragon, my wings were supposed to be bigger, stronger, and lighter to make up for my unhollow bones. They were probably about two of my arm lengths, which is roughly 5-6 feet tall. The end was probably inches away from the ceiling.

A weak, relieved smile came over my face, recalling the words the girl said as the man looked up to me and nodded a thank you with a thankful smirk before unwrapping the bandages.

_It's alright...You're safe now._

* * *

**_YAAAYYY! _****3rd chapter and first POV complete! .FT.  
I'm hoping to get Ch. 3 Pt. 2 out by maybe Dec. 20th, so stay tuned for that! Again, thanks for the support you've been giving this series. It helps a TON!**

**I love y'all, and cy'all on the next page~!**


	5. Chapter 3 (Pt 2) -Lalna-

**DISCLAIMER: This story is NOT apart of the Tainted Series by Kelpurple90. This is a parody of her series. If you want to better understand what is occurring during this parody, please read her story first! You could possibly understand what's going on without, but her series is awesome, and you should check it out!**

**Hi, guys! CoolCuttz here, on Winter Break (WOOO!) and back with another chapter of T:TU! =3**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, guys! I hope it's full of presents, deliciousness, and holiday cheer. Here's my Christmas present to you guys, for your continual support. Enjoy~! ^-^**

**EDIT: (August 18th) I've reuploaded this cuz I got a few complaints about this chapter coming up in HTML format on certain PC platforms. I had this happen with me while looking at a document in the FanFic editor. Been there, too. =-= I think I fixed it, and edited it a bit, so hope this works for you guys. ****_PLZ_**** lemme know if this happens again! ;)**

* * *

**:Chapter 3 Part 2:**

**Lalna's POV**

_"Merhona yu aguni..."_ I barely heard over the speaker. A microphone was mounted up near the center of the room, and I heard the girl mumbling to herself. Her voice sounded layered, like a small group of people saying something in perfectly quick unison. I was astonished to watch as her eyes faded into a glowing pale pink, and ran to the window. My stomach fell into a pit as her blue stripe of hair colored itself over with a horribly familiar purple, and pink bolts shot out of it.

_Is that taint?_ I asked myself. _...No, it can't be. The scans said that there wasn't a single speck of taint anywhere on her! ...! Wait a second... Is this-_

_"Beconeh uzuki czeh,"_ she continued, and I noticed her amulet, 2 of the colors fading into an enderman-y pink and purple. Her ears extended, pointing themselves like a cat's, and faded into black at the tips.

I heard one of the monitors beeping an alarm, looking over to see a sensor alert.

**!Warning!** **Abnormal heart rate increase!** was written in red on the main screen.

_"Naluma garqk sesoma kuama."_ She buckled forward, bringing her legs up and trembling all over. She seemed to be panicking… and she was acting like some machines of mine when they would malfunction and go out of control. Her glowing eyes were wide open, her pupils visible in the light they cast and lined with fear.

_What is she doing?! I have no idea what's going on!_

_"Vixil mathlazar draco. Patuneh, fylik, bekar!"_

The amount of shock I had was put to shame as something burst into reality behind her. A stunning, black and grey pair of wings and a tail.

_This isn't taint... Wait, these are... but this is.. she's a... dragon? But, how...?! Where did they come from?_

I didn't have time to think about it; she pulled an arm up and the wrist strap was torn clean in half. Possible explanations began running through my mind. _Why is she trying to get out? Doesn't she know that we saved her? And that she was in no condition to-_

"Lomadia! Don't!" Nilesy's shout brought my attention back. My heart dropped into my stomach as I saw Lomadia running towards the center of the room.

Towards the girl.

_She's going to get herself killed! What if that girl thinks she's an enemy? As skilled as she is, this kid could do some serious damage!_

Nilesy suddenly shoved Sjin away from him as he prepared to sprint to Lomadia. I felt alarmed as Sjin quickly grabbed his hand to hold him back, but Nilesy slowly dragged the farmer along with him. Relief soon calmed me as Ridge put a hand out in front of Nilesy and stopped him short. All that the owl keeper's friend could do was nod with a longing look after her.

As she drew closer, the girl turned around, the back of her head towards the quickly-nearing owl keeper.

_Now Lomadia!_ I thought hopefully. _While you're in her blind spot! Get her and pin her wings down! We can't let her get out while she's like this!_

But I was beyond surprised after what she did next.

As the kid yanked her other wrist and ripped through the other strap, Lomadia ran to the edge of the chair and hugged her.

A strong tensing sliced through the air. It silenced everyone as the girl froze, her wings suspending in mid air. She slowly turned and looked at Lomadia with the same amount of confusion the rest of us had.

_Lomadia? What, are you doing? _I wondered in astonishment.

The girl slowly looked up at Ridge with an evaluating look in her eyes. He just looked back at her calmly, as if he was speaking without words.

I was even more confused as Lomadia started humming. I quickly recognized the song. She told us that it was a song she had learned from the village she lived in, during her childhood. She sometimes whistled it to Mr. Owl, who would cheerily hoot back an occasional note. But why was she singing it now? Of all times?

The girl looked stunned as she reverted her gaze back at Lomadia. Nobody dared to say a word.

And I was completely blown away as she began tearing up. Her head dropped into Lomadia's shoulder as she cried softly. A calmness swept over everyone as we all relaxed, relieved by the fact that nobody was harmed.

"Shh... It's okay," Lomadia cooed. "There, there, it's alright... We don't mean to hurt you... You're safe now."

A sudden realization hit me.

She was scared of _us_. She didn't know what was going on, was she? Ridge said she was knocked out when he caught her... She probably couldn't have seen us help her, or have heard the whole story.

I was impressed with Lomadia. We all should've known that this kid was simply scared. She just needed some assurance that we weren't bad.

An urge to check over everything wanted to pull me away from the window to the computers, but oddly enough I was rooted to the spot. The alarm's alerting sound had gone away, but I could see the sign was still there.

I could see it from here; her pulse was going pretty fast... Even though she was a kid, this was undoubtedly faster than neutral. I had theories going through my head, debating back and forth.

She wasn't scared anymore, thanks to Lomadia, so no adrenaline since this probably was plenty enough time to have it wear off; if anything, being relieved like this should make her calm down and slow her pulse... But it all reverted back to the same thing:

_Well, she isn't exactly 'normal', now, is she?_

"Guys?!" Lomadia's voice called out through the speaker. My gaze started slowly drifting back to her and the girl. "She's bleeding! Hard!" I jerked my head, with all my concentration and shock, back towards the room.

Lomadia was standing a couple feet away the girl, who was clutching her side with a pained expression. The maroon stain on her side seemed to be getting bigger, and her face slowly paled.

I bolted from the window to the left of the main monitors, where an easy-access first aid chest held the different healing supplies. I pulled it open, finding a roll of sheep-wool gauze. It helped put pressure on bleeding wounds, and would surely soak up some of the blood.

As I left the chest to tilt itself closed, I ran back across the room to the exit door and saw Ridge out the window, approaching the chair with a glass bottle in his hand. I caught a swift glimpse of the fluorescent pink glow it held, and instantly recognized it with a bit of relief. _That regeneration potion will definitely heal most of her up._

Exiting the lab and reentering the main room, I saw the kid turn towards the door, catching my gaze for a split second with a curious glint in her glowing eyes as I walked towards her. I crouched down right next to the chair, trying to bring the source of the blood up to my view. Through a dim shadow, cast by the light on the other side of the chair, I saw the girl's trembling hand pressing hard on a rip through her shirt. I reached up, hesitating a bit before carefully moving it away.

The poor lighting was making it hard to completely see it, but I saw a large slice embedded in her side. I inwardly winced. That was a _sword blade mark_, as big as my _hand_ at that, even after being healed a bit. I parted the green cloth, seeing half of it almost completely healed.

_Thank _Notch_ for Ridge's regeneration potion,_ I thought. _Otherwise she'd be in a pretty bad condition that probably wouldn't heal well, or even at _all_._

But it wasn't completely scabbed over, and could easily reopen, even by simply walking. I hoped that the bandages I brought would at least keep it closed if she was going to move around.

Bright warm light suddenly flooded over the other side of the chair, and I heard Lomadia gasp. My eyes darted up to see one of the girl's wings raised high above our heads. The lamp nearby was blocked by it, keeping the light from shining over and helping me see. And I couldn't help but be impressed. Those wings were _colossal_, and a bit intimidating, especially in comparison to the smaller kid they were attached to. They were about a _block_ away from the ceiling, and that was saying something since the room was . How did she carry those around with her?

I gazed up to the girl, nodding in acknowledgement with a grin, and getting a smile back. I turned back to attention as I unraveled the wool strips and started patching her up.

_Don't worry, you're going to be fine._

* * *

After a few quick minutes, the wooly strips were wrapped snug over her shirt and right over the cut. Some of the purple-red blood was already soaking up into the white, and it looked like the bleeding had stopped.

"I think that you could move around, but it's not completely healed," I instructed her as I stood up. "You'll have to be careful, like not running too hard or doing something a little _too_ active. Otherwise it'll open up again."

The girl nodded soundlessly with a small smile and swung her legs over the side of the seat towards me, her feet dangling a ways above the floor. She lifted her folded wing so it accompanied the other, shivering in relief as it went higher and higher until it towered a short distance from the ceiling. Her back and her tail curved like a cat's as she stretched with a yawn. She suddenly cringed, wincing as she brought a hand to the bandages. I stepped forward to help her, but she held out an open hand to stop me. She sighed irritably as the other hand slowly fell away from her side. I came closer and knelt down next to the chair, checking the wool strips for any signs of more blood loss, and curiosity soon drove me to ask questions that had to be answered.

"Is it alright if I ask you... where you got that slice from? It doesn't look like it's from an armed zombie or an arrow..." I straightened back up, looking at her. "If anything it looks like a professional swordsman."

Her face and her ears fell, her gaze shifting away from me as she rubbed an arm with remorse. Her wings slowly tucked in, folding themselves neatly on her back while she brought her tail around her.

"Is it from another player?"

She seemed to cringe the slightest at the mention of 'player', her eyes still glued to the floor. _…Not much of a talker, huh…_

I let my mind wander a bit as to what else I should ask her, then a thought occurred to me. That taint portal that Ridge explained earlier… What about the people that created it?

"Is it from..." I winced silently at not wanting to say their names. "...someone that looks like a walrus? Or... a tall, green person with no mouth?"

She suddenly jerked up and looked up at me, shocked curiosity in her glowing eyes. I shared a similar look.

"Wait, you saw them? Smiff? And Trot?" I received an interested nod of her head as she leaned forward a bit. "Did they do that?" I asked as I gestured to her side.

I was inwardly doubting that thought. Last I had seen, Trot and Smiff weren't extremely good with sword fighting. Sure, they were good enough to stay alive, but a mark like that had to be professionally aimed. The taint could've done something about that, but it wasn't very likely. Yet, it was a possibility that needed to be answered.

My suspicion was (thankfully) confirmed by her shaking her head 'no', so I dismissed that train of thought. Then the answer hit me like a brick.

"It was another tainted player, wasn't it?"

I got another nod as her gaze fell again. I was surprised myself for the first time. She had taken a slice that stretched across her entire side. She was just a kid, and that could've killed her._ Should've_ killed her. She was kidnapped, lost, brutally injured... I strained to keep the pain out of my voice as I thought of something else.

"...with a _full-sized sword_..." She slowly nodded once, touching her bandaged scar again with a wince at the memory. _No wonder she doesn't want to talk…!_

Lomadia gasped a little as Nilesy and Sjin looked at her with shock. Ridge, strangely enough, looked at her as if he was surprisingly _impressed_, and with another glimmer in his golden-brown eyes that seemed longing… I couldn't tell exactly what is was, which is rare. But I shoved that thought to the back of my mind; that was a mystery for later.

"I'm... sorry about that..." I placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing her look up at me again. "It's okay, you'll be safe here." She grinned at me, giving a thankful nod. A sudden shiver ran down her back, and the pink lightning bolts on her hair flashed for a moment. I flinched, cautiously stepping back a bit from the chair.

She closed her glowing eyes, bowing her head as she took a deep breath. Her lips started moving, yet nothing came out, not even a whisper. The purple and pink on her charm slithered away, revealing shades of cheery green and deep blue. The zigzagged lines of pink on her hair drew themselves into her highlight as the purple seemed to be painting over itself, leaving her calming cyan streak behind.

Her wings extended far behind her as her tail lay itself straight. I watched in amazement as they began evaporating into small squares at the ends, each of the squares rising up and shrinking into nothingness. Sjin, Nilesy, and Ridge watched with awe and Lomadia's jaw dropped with a smile. It swept down towards her back, disassembling every inch of them, until the last of the squares faded away.

Finishing what I guessed was the end of another string of words, she opened her eyes, which were a no-longer-glowing, sharp grey-silver.

She slid easily off the chair onto the floor with a smile. She was fairly tall for her age, which I guessed was early or mid-teens, and came up to my eyes. She took a step forward, only to have her leg give out from under her with a gasp. Lomadia quickly walked over and offered a hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked after the girl took it and helped her back onto her feet. She nodded back, taking another wobbling step with Lomadia's support. She let go after a bit and took another few by herself.

It wasn't even 5 minutes before the girl was quickly walking normally around the room, and even beginning to wander around and take a closer look at the surroundings. I noticed a sort of wondering, dreamy look in her eyes; as if she was amazed by the world around her and wanted to take everything in she could. It was actually sort of.. cute, in a way. I couldn't suppress a smile as I thought that she was like myself when I was younger. Before I became an adult. And a scientist, at that. _I wonder if she would like science as well…?_

"How about we get some food?" Lomadia asked her. "You must be hungry after what happened today." The girl nodded happily and came strolling towards her while Lomadia turned to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, Ridge! Can you come show us where the kitchen is?" She called out to him. I chuckled a bit. Ridge's mansion was like a giant maze, and someone getting lost was an everyday thing. Sometimes we needed a map to find our way around! But the demigod himself knew his huge home like the back of his hand.

"No problem," he replied. He walked towards the door, and Lomadia turned to leave, noticing that the girl had somehow vanished into thin air. While Lomadia was talking to Ridge, the kid had quietly wandered out the door and snuck away without meaning to. Lomadia smiled after finding her down the hallway. She called out after her and headed out, Ridgedog jogging right behind with a shake of his head and a wholehearted laugh. Nilesy left soon after and headed to his room. I cast a glance to the clock in the other room through the glass window, and saw there was still time before sundown. _There's still quite a lot of work to be done on the cure…_

As I started leaving the room, I was stopped in front of the doorway by a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned and was happy to see it was Sjin.

"Lalna... I need you to test something for me."


	6. Chapter 4 (Pt 1) -CC-

**DISCLAIMER: This story is **_**NOT **_**apart of the Tainted Series by Kelpurple90. This is a parody of her series. If you want to better understand what is occurring during this parody,**_**please read her story first! **_**You could possibly understand what's going on without, but her series is awesome, and you should check it out!**

**Hai, guys! =3 CoolCuttz back from high school insanity with another chapter of T:TU! I just want to apologize a****bagillion****times for not releasing updates for a while. One word: life. =-=****Thank you guys for your patience, too. ;) ****But, now it's SUMMER!****So, here's the long-awaited ****chapter for my official SUMMER KICKOFF! Enjoy~! ^-^**

* * *

**:Chapter 4 Part 1:**

**CoolCuttz's POV**

As me, the girl, and the rescuer walked to the kitchen, I started focusing on questions that had gone through my mind.

_Where am I? Who were those people with the taint that brought me here, and why did they want _me_? What was going on back in that room, with my__EnDragonian__? That's _never _happened before..._

The girl beside me broke through my thoughts.

"So," she began, turning to me. "I haven't heard what you're called yet. What's your name?"

I looked back at her with a startled expression, really taken aback. I felt _shy_ all of the sudden. I hadn't really spoken a single word towards _anyone _yet, had I? I hesitated for a moment.

"C..CoolCuttz," I replied slowly, and a bit quietly. "...my name is CoolCuttz."

She smiled. "CoolCuttz? I like that name. My name's Lomadia."

She gestured to the rescuer. "That's Ridgedog, but we just call him Ridge."

He turned to slightly bow at me with a happy, upbeat expression, and his eyes seemed to hold a peculiar glint. It wasn't anything bad, I knew that... it was something else, like he had rehearsed the introduction, or he expected it to be exactly like this?... I just couldn't put my finger on it...

I didn't have much time to observe it enough to find out, as he went back to attention, turning to lead us into another hallway. He suddenly jumped up, and casually started floating. _Floating?_ He didn't have wings, or anything!

"How did you _do_ that?" I asked in surprise.

"Ridge is a demigod," Lomadia said with a small chuckle. My head tilted to the side with a confused expression. "A demigod?" I hadn't really heard that term before. Sure, I heard 'Notch' and 'God' before, but not a _demi_god.

Ridge turned to me with a reassuring smile. "I think that story could wait for another time."

An adorable bird's call of some sort suddenly sounded a short distance ahead, and a window ominously creaked open as a small head poked into the hallway. It slowly (and creepily) turned around in a complete, supposed-to-be-neck-breaking half-circle, and stopped as it looked directly at us with a _big_ pair of eyes. Lomadia gasped happily, and whistled a few quick notes its way. With another _hoo_, it slipped between the two glass panes, opening a pair of lean wings and flying silently towards us. I ducked behind Lomadia with a startled gasp as it came closer.

"What _is_ that thing?" I squeaked from behind her as she stopped. Ridge halted in his floating tracks to look back at us, particularly at _me_. Was he _worried_ about both of us, or just me?

Lomadia smiled gleefully and extended a gloved arm, and I was caught completely off guard as the creature _obediently_ landed on the leather cover.

"It's just an owl," Lomadia said as she tickled it under what looked like a beak. She tilted her head in confusion. "Are you meaning to say you've never seen an owl before?"

"No! Are they dangerous?" I asked, still cowering behind her.

Lomadia laughed. "Oh, no, not around here! The dangerous breeds are a _loong _way from here."

I felt comforted from that, and the fact that it hadn't torn anyone to shreds yet. I hesitantly, slowly, came out from behind her. Soon I was standing at Lomadia's side, looking at him with just as much curiosity that he looked at me with.

"CoolCuttz, meet Mr. Owl!" The owl puffed his chest out with another _hoot_ at the mention of his name.

He was a tiny bit over the height of Lomadia's head from his perch on her crooked arm. His feathers were a beautiful array of different shades of brown, and small, white feathers surrounded his wide, amber eyes. His chest was covered by white, black-speckled downy.

"He's a magical version of an owl," Lomadia said as I cocked my head to the side, Mr. Owl mimicking my movements. "He can grow bigger so people can ride him. He's been a good friend of mine for a while now!" The adorable owl hooted happily in agreement. We all started walking once more (well, Ridge was hovering), entertained by me and Mr. Owl going back and forth with a child-like game of copy-cat. After a while, he stretched his slim, chestnut-colored wings out to his sides, and before I knew it he was hovering silently next to Lomadia. I smiled with surprise as he flew towards me, and landed on my shoulder as Lomadia grinned.

"I can already tell that you two will get along perfectly! Mr. Owl hasn't been _this _friendly towards anyone so quickly before." I gently scratched underneath his beak with an adoring _daawwww, _feeling a glowing sense of delight. Then Lomadia suddenly gasped, looking in panic at where Mr. Owl's feet were hugging my shoulder.

"Wait, his claws! Do they hurt?!" I frowned, looking at his claws and nervously gulping at the sight. They were _long_, maybe about as long as my _finger_. But what made me more shocked was they weren't hurting me. I didn't feel any pain, and they weren't tearing holes into my skin. I shook my head with thankfulness to Lomadia. She sighed in relief, only to have a puzzled look cross her face, and I couldn't help but puzzle with her. Why wasn't I feeling his talons? At home, I'd always end up getting throbbing scratch marks from my dog, Tezukel, and my glitchy-eared cat, Mau Mau. Why wasn't I feeling _anything _now? From talons like _these_? She shrugged, and just continued walking with a happy, reassured face, making me shove my own feelings away as me and Mr. Owl continued our game.

Ridge turned to me with a smile of charmed happiness and pride. If I had paid more attention, I would've noticed and it held that unknown emotion again. I was _so confused_ as to what it was... It was like he already _knew_ that I would be like this. But I never saw it until I thought back on this time later. Just as Ridge turned, the long hallway finally came to an end.

"Well, looks like we're here. The kitchen!" As I looked around, I could tell my eyes were as wide as the moon (or as Mr. Owl's) when we walked in, because Lomadia was holding in more laughter. This didn't look like a _kitchen_. It looked like a full-blown professional _diner_!

A giant wall, holding chests labeled with item frames, was behind a large marble counter with chairs pulled up to it. Iron double doors in the back led to another area, with iron-plated chests wrapped by ice. Through a low-hanging arch, a warmly-lit room held a large, glorious dining room, fancy lamps hanging from the ceiling in a chandelier array. A long table ran down its center, adorned with potted flowers and candles, and placemats situated in front of many, _many_ chairs. The entire room, floor, most of the walls, and ceilings, were made of out a single type of wood, but it was the perfect color of warm, honey-kissed spruce. Ridge later told me it was called "mahogany".

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Lomadia said, sighing as a knowing look and a warm grin crossed her face. Ridge sat in mid-air, crossing his arms while wearing a proud smirk.

I couldn't help but wander around, Mr. Owl hovering along side me as I went from place to place. It was amazing! My amulet was starting to glimmer from the astonishment that was bubbling up inside me.

"How long did it take you to build this?" I half-yelled, half-asked to them from behind the smooth, white-marble counter. "It must've taken ages, huh?" Lomadia and Ridge cast glances at each other with saddening expressions, Lomadia's hand flying to her neck. I looked at them, puzzled at their sudden silence.

"What's wrong?" I walked back over to them as they turned back to me. Ridge glanced at Lomadia before rubbing the back of his head, unfolding his legs and stood himself up on the floor. "Well.." His voice trailed off as his smile completely vanished, the glimmer in his eyes fading away.

Even though I had just met these people, I could tell Ridgedog wasn't seen often like this, that this wasn't a part of his usual character. I had seen him with some type of happiness ever since I woke up in the lab, only ever being somber and serious when he was sitting in the chair. Mr. Owl flew over to Lomadia, nudging her head playfully with a hoot and nipping his beak like a chicken would to eat seeds. Lomadia strolled over to the marble counter and sat down with a small satchel bag in tow, leaving the conversation hanging in the air, and me and Ridge standing in the hallway entrance.

Then I heard them. _Those_ _whispers_. I felt myself tense and the hair on my neck stood on end as my pendant instantly went dull. Ridge noticed me stiffen up, stepping forward with a concerned look. "Are you okay? You look like you saw an enderman..."

I turned towards the sound, frozen, before I _ran. _"...! CoolCuttz?!" I ignored the fact that my ears were extending into my dragon ears and perking outwards, amplifying into my more sensitive hearing, as I sped under arches, through hallways, and in doors. Footsteps were thudding behind me, getting fainter as I kept running, faster and faster, the whispers beckoning to me as I got closer and closer. My heart thudded in my chest as their sound grew louder.

I ended up in a welcoming living room, a couple of grand armchairs and a soft-looking sofa spread across a large rug. Faint lights glowed from indented perches on the walls, while the warm light of the sun, hesitating a long distance above the horizon, brightly bathed the rest of the room through a glass wall. My ears began twitching, the murmurs becoming a little more audible as I wandered towards the large glass pane. Hushed conversations danced around me, as if they were taunting me by not letting me pick out a single voice from the storm.

I gazed out the window, my hands flat against the giant window as I strained to see against the sun's glow. A huge group of trees, probably a forest, was covering the separation between the sky and earth... occasional pigs, cows, and sheep... flowers and grass flowing in the breeze... Clouds running over a pale purple sky... Footsteps and voices behind me growing louder and abruptly stopping... None of them were the cause of the whispers.

_Where the heck are they-_

I saw two faint, pink dots, growing brighter until they were very densely bright. What were they coming from? And I couldn't see through them... I flinched as I saw them shorten when I squinted against the glares of the lights. I was shocked. They were _my eyes_. How were my powers activating without me saying my poem?

My vision flared as it suddenly sharpened. I was suddenly swept through the window, out of my body and away from my thought, and speedily soaring over the forest that had blocked my view.


	7. Chapter 4 (Pt 2) -CC-

**DISCLAIMER: This story is **_**NOT **_**apart of the Tainted Series by Kelpurple90. This is a parody of her series. If you want to better understand what is occurring during this parody,**_**please read her story first! **_**You could possibly understand what's going on without, but her series is awesome, and you should check it out!**

**Wait, two chapters in one day?! .A. I just **_**had **_**to release the second one today. Well, enjoy, and ****cy'all ****on the next page~! ^-^**

* * *

**:Chapter 4 Part 2:**

**CoolCuttz's POV**

I looked down, seeing a calm green meadow dotted with flowers, animal calls filled the air as it whizzed by. A jungle skirted the right of the field, tall, proud trees covering the sun as it inched its way down from the sky. A few ocelots mewed from their perches in the branches.

Nervousness and anxiety clawed at my stomach.

_What is going on?! And, of all times, why is this suddenly popping out of nowhere _now_? Couldn't this have happened at home, where I'd-_

The whispers broke through my thoughts. They were surrounding me everywhere, getting louder and louder, and I suddenly jerked to a stop in my flight. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I swept my gaze around.

I saw nothing but sickly purple for _miles_. It stretched to the horizon, going on every which way forever. Purple trees, purple grass, purple water, flowers, lava; _everything _was purple. Even the _sun_ and the _sky_ were purple from the polluted air. Creatures were being coated in a thin layer of fuchsia, and mobs like pigs and chickens were fleeing away with vine-shaped stains on their bodies. And I felt sick to recognize it.

It was _taint_.

The whispers filled the infected air around me, buzzing in my ears and swimming through the murky waters, frolicking between the trees and running between animals and plants. They kept calling out to me. They... _welcomed_ me. They mocked me, teased me, insulted me even, but they welcomed me.

I realized it was the _taint_ that was whispering to me.

I felt myself slowly hovering down towards them. I felt like they were pulling me... wanting me...

Anger sparked in me. My hand clenched into an angry fist as the mirage shattered. This... all of _this_ pulled me from my home into this infected wasteland. This _trash _tried to abduct me to its side and use me for who knows what. These _buckets of twisted souls _tried to _kill me_ when I refused! And now it mocked me by _welcoming_ me.

_...I could kill it. _My hand slowly moved itself to the side and my fingertips brushed over hilt of a diamond sword to my side, not questioning where it came from, or how it was standing on its own while I was floating feet above the ground. _I _have _to kill it._I would make it _regret_welcoming me into the endless abyss of its twisted mind.

I was shocked to watch the taint _shift itself _a little, before slimy blobs and chunks of it began to move, breaking themselves from purple spikes, dropping from grass and trees, even sliding off of their tentacle-covers on mobs, and slowly joining close into a heap of purple slime on the ground before me. They started to climb on each other, molded and moved, combined and divided, shaping and sculpting, into parts that would attach themselves to others, then that onto another.

It wasn't even a few minutes when I saw the deformed and incomplete torso, arms, legs, and head of a _player_, reaching out to each other with small cords of taint and stitching themselves together.

It- or he, I supposed from the looks of its build- looked as if he was laying down on the ground, and I thought for a quick moment it was just a statue before it _twitched_. I freaked out at the smallest movement, because, heck, who _wouldn't_?!

The thing slowly brought its arms to its sides and pushed itself up to its knees. At first, it was sort of like a blank canvas, having no life-like features on it like a player would. But once it was on its feet, indents slowly started to take form, like multiple invisible fingers were running through it and were carving out its appearance. It only took one short minute to start looking familiar… and my jaw dropped when I realized who it was.

"Why, hello, you little **dragon _freak_**," the figure sneered, twirling his tainted handlebar mustache teasingly. "My, my, _my_. You sure look _scary_! I almost want to hide. Almost! It's a wonder that anybody came _near_ you at all!" Evil laughter echoed through the skies as I seethed through clenched teeth, wrapping my fingers around the handle of the diamond blade. The purple farmer-looking thing noticed my hand.

"Are you planning something for me? Oh, I do _love_ surprises. It's hard to guess what it is, though."

"What, do you want, from me?" I said slowly, growling as I brought up the sword in front of me in a defensive manner, ready to strike.

"Oh, CoolCuttz," he replied, shaking its head at me with a sigh of disappointment. "You aren't one to be cooperative towards me, are you?" He raised a hand towards me and closed it into a fist. I cried out in pain, feeling a large, invisible hand gripping me and driving pain into every part of my body.

"Who are… you… you… hideous… monster… and how… are you doing… this...?" I managed to sputter between faltering breaths.

"You should be less judge mental, you know." Taint gathered under the figure's feet, forming into a pedestal that rose him into the air until it was near the same height as I was. I tried to breathe in once more to retort back, only to have the squeeze around me get tighter and drive the air out of my lungs.

"How about you let _me_ talk?" The pedestal drew closer until it was 2 or 3 feet away. "I am Sjin, nothing but a humble, tainted farmer, and dedicated to the strength of my tainted form." He gave a mocking bow, then resumed with increasing the deathly, invisible grip a little with a maddened expression.

"I bet you remember **Mother's** gracious offer from before, don't you?" He sat down, a throne-shaped mound of taint coming up right on cue. "I'm personally surprised. I mean, how come you weren't infected when you were exposed to taint multiple times?" I raised an eyebrow as the pressure around me loosened, but still kept me taunt. I had personally wondered myself. Thinking back over the battle, I started to assume that it was spread through contact, but there had been many instances where my bare skin did touch it…

I suddenly gasped as the grip seemed to grab my head and jerk it towards Sjin. His eyes flashed purple as he stared directly into my gaze. A sharp pain went though my head, and my vision went black, my brain as cloudy as my blindness.

"Good to see we're on the same page," Sjin retorted amidst the dark. "But yes, we were confused. We know about your past; about Elder Dragon and the End, your parents' disappearance, everything. Even the part where you were _given_ your Ender powers, and you're not _born_ with them. That's why we went after you after trying to infect another dragon hybrid **freak** such as yourself."

He stood up, pacing on the small platform as my blindness faded away. "But, he's become, well, _persuaded_ to our side now. We thought your situation would render you helpless- your ender side not being naturally given to you- while still being the valuable strength that dragon-cross numb-skull **Deadlox** _should_ have been from the beginning."

He jumped off the platform, coming back up into view on a hovering cloud of purple, starting to circle around me while I was still locked in place.

"It's just too bad, though," he _tsked_. "The taint has made us more stronger, more faster, more smarter, and much more deadlier than before **she** came to us. You would've been the best asset to our little movement, and you would've been better than the useless girl you are now. We're _well_ on our way to bringing dear **Mother's** light to the rest of this _pathetic, weak _world." He spread his hand apart towards me, and I felt the grip drop me onto an invisible floor, and onto my knees, finally allowing me to gasp in the polluted, yet fresh, air.

"But, how have you not been spotted by the other players in that house you're in?" I stammered between gulps of air. "You should be dead, like this _stupid_ taint…"

He rolled his eyes with a disappointed shake of the head. "Tsk, tsk, CoolCuttz, I thought you would get a hint. Don't tell me you're this ridiculous, now." He landed back on his platform, a thick cloud of dusty purple appearing from behind and surrounding him. The fog soon faded away, revealing him to look exactly how I first saw him in the lab, colored and lifelike in the flesh. I flinched back, my eyes widening with shock. "…_Morphing_?"

The new Sjin chuckled darkly, raising an eyebrow while flicking his fingers, and a sharp pain suddenly cracked against my bandaged cut. Another cry escaped me as I dropped the diamond sword, and I started pressing against it only to reveal small bloodstains on my hand seeping through the bandages. I held a hand against it while trying to figure out what was going on.

Back home, I had read the stories of how Notch and many other gods could morph into normal-looking players and assist their people in their daily lives. The ones I read told of how only _gods_ could do this magic act, yet something _way_ below the authority of them had just done it in front of me.

"Oh, you little useless winged rat," Sjin scolded me evilly, joy mixed in his voice with happy disappointment. "You really are surprised about this, aren't you? Well, in this world, _everyone_ has the capability to morph. But, you have to give a little… _sacrifice_, so to speak. I am actually a normal player, as you've seen me, but I've recently run into a little _special someone _that was tainted before me, and we had a little episode. I am tainted, but how you just saw me is my powerful, _inner_ self, which I can only change into in dreams and visions." He clutched his hand closed again, the invisible force grasping me tight, frozen once again.

The tower of taint moved forward, and Sjin landed on it. He soon stood in front of me, giving me a look as if he was daring me to even _breathe, _even though I couldn't because of the pressure around me.

_"_Well, CoolCuttz?" He asked, his voice dripping with pure evil. "Will you join us? You'll be able to finally be the strongest player known to all Minecraftians." He took my chin in his hand teasingly with a calmer voice, yet I jerked my head away with growing anger, struggling to escape his invisible grasp. He smiled slyly as he leaned in towards me and whispered into my ear,

"You know, with the taint on your side, you might even be able to _return home_."

I froze, looking at Sjin in surprise.

_Return… home? _

Sjin smiled at my reaction. "Yes, that's right, CoolCuttz." He stroked my cheek mockingly with another whisper as I processed this, my head yanking away again with a boiling glare. "You'll be able to go home, and escape this mess you've been strangled into. You just have to _join us_. It's so easy and simple."

Thoughts were racing through my mind as he backed away from me. I could go home? I'd be back to Tesukel and MauMau… I'd see my friends again… Forget this had _ever_ happened…

My train of thought suddenly stopped in its tracks, Ridge and Lomadia coming into my mind. Scenes flashed through my head. Ridgedog's golden eyes against his shadow as he vowed to protect everyone… Lomadia hugging me to comfort me… The scientist bandaging my wound up… Mr. Owl bringing comfort to me as we played our little game...

"The taint will welcome you if you decide to join, but this is your _final_ _chance_." Sjin caught my attention as he released his hand, allowing me to drop onto the unseeable platform and on my feet. "**Accept now,** or become an eternal foe of **Mother** and her glorious taint."

I growled at him, my teeth beginning to sharpen into fang-like jaws as my hatred grew to a boil. This guy was just toying with me now! My answer was clear, because it was the whole reason I was here in the first place. I'd never want to become a part of this taint, the very substance that would invade you like purple _poison_.

Ridge and his friends entered my head once more. They helped me, saved me from the taint, and have been protecting me. If I betrayed them, went home… I'd never be able to repay the favor they gave me by saving my life.

"I think you know just as well as I do what I'm going to say, _Sjin_. I don't need some _useless_ purple _plague_ to make me stronger, which is exactly what dirty, infective, nasty, _twisted_ pieces of _lies_ you've succumbed to."

Sjin grew angry, gripping his fists tightly without effecting me at all as he shifted back into his purpled self. "You think you can destroy us, can you?! _Nothing_ will be able to stop our iron-strong force as we control all of this land!"

"Oh, really?" I said with a smirk, new strength pulsing life through my muscles. "I am _invulnerable_ to _you!"_ I picked up the sword where it lay at my feet, waves of enchanted light beginning to pulsing down the handle into every corner of the blade. I pointed it at Sjin, making him flinch as my sly smile vanished.

"And _nothing_. _Nothing_. Will stop me from _destroying_ _every_ _sliver of_ _possibility_ you have that could plague this world."

He twitched back like a coward, then anger filled his face. "You are pathetic! You're weak!" He pointed accusingly at me, his annoyance flaring into rage. "You don't have the guts to try this if you could!" My strength began to spark, before growing into a small flame. I brought the sword beside me, being prepared to fight.

_I __have __to kill it._

_I _have _to kill this tainted figure, and the taint it lay power in. _

"You actually think you can _destroy_ _us_? **You think you can kill ****_me_**?!" He spread his arms out wide, daring me to move as he looked to sacrifice himself.

"Come kill me, then! If you're _so sure_ you can do it, then **kill me**!"

I felt my eyes flare as my rage boiled over, a dragon cry of fury as loud as the dragons themselves escaping my sharpened jaws as I leapt from my invisible stand, looking down upon the Sjin that had become my hated enemy. A crash of glass sounded through the skies as I came down, giving one hard flap of my wings. I raised the sword above my head and brought it down around me, and I heard the sharp whip of metal speeding through the air, and the sound of flesh meeting a sharp blade. A cry sounded from my prey, sounding shockingly human, not at all like the cursed, layered voice Sjin was speaking in earlier.

My vision was suddenly swept backwards, everything whizzing past me as I returned to my body, and to the scene that had unfolded at the mansion.

Shattered glass lay all around me on cobblestone paths as I stood in the garden I saw through the window I was looking through minutes ago. The man that had bandaged me in the lab was looking at me with a terrified expression in his blue eyes, a small amount of red blood spattered against his white labcoat and the left side of his face. I felt my fingers wrapped around the wet, bloodied handle of a sword, my shirt stained with red as well.

I looked away from the scientist, following my arms to the ends, and I was mortified at the sight.

My hands held an enchanted, blood-covered diamond sword, that was thrusted into the body of the now-normal farmer, Sjin.


End file.
